Eragon and Arya finally meet again
by the-means-of-procrastinating
Summary: Many years after the fall of Gallbatorix Arya decides to visit the home of the riders. EXA. Summary useless I know...
1. Politics

Eragon turned and paced in the opposite direction when he ran out of room he sighed, turned, and continued pacing. This had been the same for the past four hours. Back and forth, back and forth, sighing every time he reached a wall.

Saphira grumbled even she was bored of this and verging on annoyed.

_Eragon, stop pacing, meditate, voice your thoughts!_ She finally exclaimed Eragon grinned wryly those words were often what he told his most...energetic student, and what Oromis had told him all those years ago. Eragon stopped pacing and sat curled up against the wall. A snagli slid up to him, it was huge, the shell alone must have been five, six foot. The size aside, this snagli was not trying to attack him. Eragon had chosen the one island in the little cluster with snagli living on it, there were seven in total, a family.

Saphira growled, knowing that Eragon wanted to be alone even from the snagli, and the snagli slid away.

_I don't understand why you chose this island. You had the choice of every single island and yet you did not choose a descent sized one, no the smallest inhabitable one, and chose the only one with snagli and tell me I _can't_ eat them! Its just unfair! _She exclaimed trying to distract him.

It was unsuccessful. But he smiled anyway to appease her. He thought back to the time when they had left they had travelled down the Edda river for five days before they reached the sea, then for seven more days all the elves, Eldunari, along with Eragon and Saphira had searched with their minds and eventually flown to any discovered prospective islands. After dismissing two or three they had discovered this place a cluster of small islands surrounded by ocean with a larger land mass in the centre. The main bulk of land was for teaching and living, for the students, the largest outlying island had a bridge to the main island and was guest housing, then two similar sized islands were homes for the Eldunari and Eggs.

The elves that had come with them had built a small town on one island and all lived there, now all the elves that were not riders were gone it was for extra guest housing. Eragon had one of the smallest and the most reclusive island of them all right on the edge of the group the elves had tried to dissuade him saying it was dangerous but Eragon dismissed them and, soon realising arguing with a rider and dragon was fruitless, they gave up.

Eragon stood and wandered through his house it was simple. There were two sections. One side of the house was big enough to hold Saphira when storms came or she wanted to sleep inside, the other had three floors, with a bedroom, a scrying room, and a study that no one but Eragon had been in, he also had a second study on the mainland. He also had a kitchen and dining area, he had a seating area and a balcony, to see the sun set, a beach to relax and the sea to swim in. He loved it. To him it was perfect. The house and building was perfect but it was empty he wanted someone in here but she was someone who it was unlikely never would be for some time.

Arya.

He walked into his second study, the most impressive room in the house, the walls were shelves piled high with scroll after scroll of random facts, or languages. It was a sight no one but he and Saphira had seen, no student was allowed in his house, but whenever a student was ready to leave they first flew here to thank him, it was the done thing you weren't ready to leave until you had set foot in his island. The protector elves had visited once or twice each but no one had ever set foot in his study. He sat at his desk in the middle of the room and opened the draw. Inside were two bound piles of parchment he opened the larger of the two on the first page was a fairth of himself, Garrow, Roran and his aunt, a memory from when he was three the next page was just Roran and Garrow then Roran and Katrina with Ismira then on the following pages was a fairth from an image taken each year one of which was taken outside the newly built house, Roran's newly built house. He flicked to the back and reached the funerals, he shut the book and put it in a draw.

He had scryied Nasuada weekly discussing running of the country, any problems she'd had or just having a friendly face to talk to. That still went on now, just with descendants. When Nasuada had inevitably died, though living for much longer than normal, a man named Jhonsen came to the throne Nasuada had introduced the two of them but as soon as she died they had argued so the meetings stopped but when Brin, a girl he knew to be Murtagh's and Nasuada's daughter but was known as her adopted daughter to avoid unwanted questions, came of age Nasuada's 'adopted' daughter became the rightful queen and the meetings started up again.

He hadn't talked to Arya in weeks because it was too painful, they were both busy and had no time, but these were just the excuses they gave to themselves. They both knew that it was because it hurt too much they couldn't say much in case they were overheard and the dragons had to talk to through them, it was also a very tiring process.

Murtagh he also hadn't talked to in weeks because it was getting harder and harder to find him when he was free, he had returned from his trips to the north and established a home for himself north of Carvahall, he was one of the riders in that area, he helped out whenever he was needed.

The last two thoughts didn't help his pacing matter.

To distract himself he pulled the other book towards him and opened it to the end of the first half he added another ancient word to his list the shut the book. It had all the ancient language words he knew in it. He sat in the chair until he could bear it no longer he turned to face the back wall, the one with the door. On it were lots of fairths amongst them some of Arya, Nasuada, Murtagh, Garrow, Oromis, Saphira, Glaedr, Roran, Katrina, Ismira and of course Brom.

His thoughts now stuck on Arya he reached for the magically hidden chain around his neck and pulled it out from under his shirt he opened the locked attached and opened it. Inside was a tiny, tiny book he thought the spell in the ancient language and the book became normal sized. He opened the first page and stared. It was his best fairth of Arya he had ever made on the next page was a fairth of Brom smoking his pipe. The rest of the book was full of those he remembered; Angela, Nasuada, Murtagh, Elva, everyone, there was even a fairth of the Varden encampment and Farthen Dur. He flicked through and stopped on the page with his old farm on he stared at it for a few seconds then flitted out the room too fast for the eye to see and sat on Saphira's claw.

_Should we?_ he asked.

_I want to go as much as you. I know you'd already be packed and flying if it wasn't for the eggs and Eldunari, talk to Blodhgarm, he'll help. S_aphira told him Eragon leaped onto her back without a saddle and flew quickly to the neighbouring island. He was waiting. Eragon slid off Saphira and exchanged the formal elven greetings with him.

"What brings you here Eragon, Saphira?" he asked curiously in the ancient language, to set an example to the students this was the language most widely spoken here when possible.

"I need your opinion on a matter." Eragon admitted Saphira didn't bother interrupting to change it to 'we need'. They were one person now practically. Blodhgarm nodded indicating they should continue.

_We wish to return to Alagaesia to visit old, very old, friends._ Saphira informed him.

"And your sense of duty to the eggs and Eldunari and students is preventing your departure, am I correct?" he checked Eragon and Saphira nodded in unison causing the elf to smile slightly "If that was all, I would say go, go right away, but I am guessing you have no doubt reached the same hurdle I have. The students." the elf paused and thought about the situation. "We are all aware of the situation the Riders are in. We have plenty of graduated students, but the last three rounds of eggs have failed to hatch." he paused and Eragon thought back on the last three egg 'rounds'.

The first had been ten years ago, all four eggs, one for each race, had returned unhatched, every two and a half years they sent another group of four eggs, each time they were returned, unhatched. No one was quite sure what to do. Then, five years after the first round of unhatched eggs, four abandoned eggs were found, some riders had been investigating an area of the Boers, and they found these eggs. No one knew where they had come from, whether they were related, or anything about them. These four had hatched to four orphans. One Elf, one Human, one Dwarf, one Urgal. They were nearing their final stage in training. They should be graduating to full riders in a few weeks. The rider ambassador, Ismira, had come to collect the new eggs and they were being circulated at the moment, but after a month, they had still not hatched. Eragon sighed.

"I will stay until the riders have graduated. Then they can travel to the mainland with their four mentors, I will stay for a while longer then leave also. When the eggs hatch next, be it tomorrow, or next century, I will be here when needed. It is not as though we are short on riders, we have one hundred and ninety six rider and dragon pairs, and that is no small number. If these eggs hatch, we will have two hundred. Not as many a Vrael, but still an impressive collection none the less."

"I am sorry Ebrithil, but I agree, you should stay until they graduate." when Blodhgarm's dragon had first hatched, the first of the elves in the new regime, it had felt strange to Eragon to have the older, more experienced elf call him 'master' but, after this to the elf this, they came to the decision it was necessary. Until they graduated he was Ebrithil, after, he was Eragon, or Eragon-elda, it was not necessary for him to be called Ebrithil when graduated.

This was the reason Eragon felt so shocked at being called such by Blodhgarm at the moment. He realised, the elf really wanted Eragon to be able to return back to Alagaesia. His home. No. he thought. _This_ was his home now.

Eragon sighed, for a different reason to what his old student thought, he had forgotten he was there. The Blue rider had sighed simply because he remembered what his uncle and Brom both had said; 'home is where the heart is.' if he stuck true to that, 'home' was in Du Weldenvarden.

"No, I understand. I knew it would never had worked." the old student watched his teacher concernedly.

"It will be a three months at the most," the elf consoled Eragon reached up to pat the snout of the elf's dragon, he was called Aryan and was the colour of fire. In the glow of the sunset he glistened and did look like he was on fire.

"Do you think Adanna and Grecian are nearly ready?" Eragon asked and smiled as a fond look crossed the old elf's face, as he thought of his students.

"Very well. I do not want them to leave," he smiled and Eragon laughed.

"Much the same as with your past students then."

"No, its stronger. I think I see part of myself in them." Blodhgarm laughed "It must be that she is an elf, and Grecian being the mate of Aryan helps too."

"No, doubt." Eragon agreed, thinking it did little for him, they still went their separate ways.

"Ebrithil, I have a question- Sorry, Ebrithil, I did not mean to interrupt." Adanna entered the elf's study freezing when she saw the leader of the riders, and quickly apologised, Eragon excused himself.

"No, don't go, I will never stop the asking of a question." he stood, exchanged the elven greetings and left the room, to the sound of;

"No, do not worry yourself, he too had a question and I am sure yours is of equal importance. Please have a seat, would you like some tea?" Eragon smiled to himself and climbed onto Saphira's back, she had grown, not the largest dragon he had seen, she was still smaller than Glaedr had been and there was one wild dragon which Eragon had thought, due to the colour and sheer size, had been another mountain. He was understood to be over one thousand years old. Eragon had never spoken to him, he had never moved as far as Eragon was aware, but his size was undeniable impressive.

_Swim before sparring?_ Saphira asked distracting him.

_Do we have time?_ Eragon asked.

_Depends how fast you fly._ Saphira replied and sped towards to the calm lagoon area where he found the other three students and two of the other teachers lying in the sun, swimming and relaxing Saphira dove into the water, creating very little disturbance for her size and then surfaced propelling herself long in the water by her tail.

_SAPHIRA! That does _not_ count as a swim! That is a drenching!_ Eragon exclaimed much to her amusement Eragon slid off her back and into the water. He swam to the shore and drying himself he lay beside the others relaxing in the sun.

He did not dare to close his eyes though.

* * *

The Elven queen sighed mentally.

_You are so lucky Firnen._ She groaned feeling him fly above Du Weldenvarden he found the meeting hall and laughed.

_It is almost over, no?_ He replied then was distracted by another dragon in the skies he flew over to join the lone rider who smiled.

"Firnen-elda! Where is your rider?" the new rider called over to him.

_Still in an insufferably boring council meeting. Dying a slow and painful death by politics._ Arya replied directly to the trio in the sky from the meeting room.

_Arya Drotting._ The rider greeted her.

_Ambassador Ismira Shur'tugal._ Arya greeted in response _I will be with you in a few hours, hopefully. You are in your normal rooms, Firnen will show you, and feel free to do what you want. The time is, as always yours. We will talk later._ The queen regretfully withdrew the mental contact .

"Sorry to be keeping you attention your majesty." Lord Wilthe stated scornfully he had never been fond of the Elven Queen.

"Forgive me, the Rider ambassador has just arrived." she replied.

"And..?" the lord asked.

"And I did not get a chance to speak with her, as I thought my presence was required here. From your response I gather my assumption was correct. Now shall we continue as you were so eager to? That way I can find out what she has to say all the sooner, and then relate what she has told me to you." she gestured at Lady Loretta who hid a smile. Most of the court hid a smile. She was loved as queen because she stood her ground and had a way of twisting words that put any in their place while seeming to be completely innocent. It was a trait needed in an Elven Queen. Any royalty for that matter.

Politics.

* * *

AN: So, please tell me what you think...


	2. Bloody Elves!

AN: ENJOY! (Or not, your choice :P)

* * *

Ismira approached the Queens house on the Crags slowly, deep in thought. She had not come with good news. She glanced in a window and was shocked to see her uncle in the scrying mirror. She approached the door, knowing he had seen her and stood in the doorway

"Forgive me, my lady I thought you to be alone." Ismira bowed and turned to leave the hut on the Crags but two voices stopped her

"No, wait. We will both find out what you have to tell us." Arya stated "Are you going to join us Eragon?" he smiled muttered a spell under his breath and was suddenly in front of the mirror, not in it.

"Hello uncle." she smiled

"And how is my favourite niece?" he asked with a smile and an embrace she grinned at the familiar greeting

"Uncle I am your _only_ niece." she laughed

"All the more reason for you to be my favourite!" this was the only part of the greeting that ever changed. He always found a different response to her statement. It never failed to make her smile. Arya looked on fondly wishing she could touch Eragon like that, not that he was actually here, but Ismira had always been good at pretending he was actually solid and with them, not as if he was a mist, as he actually was. They had not touched since Ismira had become a rider for the sole reason they couldn't. The day Ismira had become a rider had been a strange one;

_(Flashback)_

_The air was warm against the elven princess' face and the wind was soft against the pair flying over Du Weldenvarden. She was heading no where in particular, but had just escaped the most boring and tedious council meeting so far, it had gone on for seven hours, with no break. She saw Palancar Lake and knew then where she wanted to go. She had a sudden urge to see Roran and his family, and see, in person, what they had built. She was reaching the shores of the lake when the sun burst over the spine illuminating the world. She saw Carvahall, new and improved, and huge. It was a town, with a hall and church. It had plenty of buildings, and all the shops you could possibly want. Arya was impressed. _

_She landed in the early morning on the outskirts and she slid off Firnen and wrapped her green cloak around her tighter and pulled the hood up. She approached a familiar sight. Roran ploughing his land. He turned at a cry and saw a small boy run out into his arms, he laughed and threw him in the air, making the small child laugh as well. She also saw Katrina with a slightly older child and then Ismira left the building to join her family. She was the first to see the elven queen. Or more precisely Firnen. They had met years ago and had bonded. Not like Arya and Firnen but, like Arya as a child, Ismira had dreams of becoming a dragon rider like her uncle Eragon, whom she could not remember but had heard many stories, all of them good and seen in the scrying mirror. She ran up to the green dragon, who let her on his back and they took off_

"_You have just made her birthday," Roran called beckoning her over. Arya smiled, genuine, yet it did not reach her eyes_

"_My pleasure."_

"_What brings you here your majesty?" Katrina asked after offering refreshment which the elven queen accepted gratefully, the woman handed her a glass of cold water after asking after the elf's preferences_

"_Please call me Arya. I dislike the title." Arya then smiled slightly, it was well known she did not smile properly ever, they never reached her eyes, it was a hollow version of a smile, and began to explain her unannounced presence "Well, I had just left a seven hour long council meeting and I felt the need to escape. I was flying over lake Palancar and thought I would visit you, I hope that that is OK?" she checked both adults rushed to assure her it was fine, then a new figure appeared in the doorway Arya smiled at him_

"_Murtagh, I was wondering where you were." he looked worried "A big red dragon is not that inconspicuous." she explained, the other rider smiled and sat holding a mug of tea_

"_And a big green one is?" he teased_

"_In an even bigger green forest, yes." she replied Ismira retuned and Firnen went off flying with Thorn_

"_Happy Birthday, little one." Murtagh exclaimed embracing Ismira she grinned as he produced a present Arya watched fondly amused at his use of the dragons term for anything other than a dragon, mainly their rider_

"_Thank you uncle Murtagh!" she exclaimed and ran to the table to unwrap it Murtagh saw Arya looking shocked and he raised an eyebrow_

"_Forgot that certain family link, most do. Selena's brother was Garrow, Roran's father." he grinned "Small world." he added_

"_How many in your family were riders?" she asked amazed_

"_Depends when you cut off the family link." he replied_

"_How many?" Ismira asked eager to know more_

"_You, Eragon, Brom, Morzan," here Murtagh flinched and Arya stopped "Sorry, no family link there then?" _

"_There never has been, I disowned him when I was two." he glanced at the family at the table "Something to do with him cutting my back open with Zar'roc." he added in the ancient language Arya was shocked "The dragons healed it, after the fall, I left and the Eldunari healed it. I was unbelievably grateful." accidentally slipping back into common tongue and Arya copied not realising_

"_How bad was it?" she murmured_

"_On par with Eragon's. The repercussions however were not nearly as bad. I could move without writhing on the floor in agony." Murtagh stated the two looked at the table and saw that only Roran and Katrina were left Roran was looking horrified _

"_What happened to Eragon?" he asked quietly_

"_Durza." when she saw the blank faces she elaborated; "The Shade." Arya stated voice full of hate. "He never told you." she remarked_

"_No, he never said anything." Roran cursed "I would not have made him come with me so soon after the battle if I had known! Damn it Eragon!" Arya sat up_

"_Wait, Helgrind?" she checked Roran nodded "He was healed by then. Dragons. That was also when he changed to have the speed and strength of an elf." she stated Roran relaxed_

"_So when we met, and I punched him, he could have dodged." he commented_

"_Easily. Even though he was physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted, he could not heal a scratch, and was already covered in injuries, he would have been able to dodge, but as usual Eragon was Eragon and he didn't." Arya sighed_

"_What was his injury? Exactly?" Katrina asked_

"_It was a wound from his right shoulder to the opposite hip, around two inches wide, three at its worst, then one and a half inches deep at its shallowest. An enchanted blade meant it did not heal or close over. Whenever he overexerted himself, even sometimes climbing onto Saphira he wound up on the ground curled up in a ball." Arya broke off and gasped "Horrible to watch. Over his time with the elves you watched him get weaker and weaker, paler and paler, he went from tired to exhausted because it was causing him so much pain." Arya sighed "Then at one of our festivals, he was healed by the dragons."_

"_Truly fascinating topic of conversation." a familiar voice stated by the door every single person spun around to see Eragon standing in the door way. Arya gasped and her eyes filled with tears then saw his palm. It was shining._

"_Damn it Eragon!" she exclaimed anger flashing in her emerald eyes "I thought you were actually here!"_

"_But he is." Katrina stated confused Murtagh held out his hand with the small 'e' shape on it, showing he was a rider, out and Arya did the same. Eragon sighed, clenched his hand and then turned it palm up. His gedwey ignasia was shining. He was using magic. They heard a commotion outside and all left the room. Ismira was dancing around the field cheering and yelling that she had got a bulls eye, they all looked at the target and saw she had._

"_Thank you Uncle Murtagh!" the newly ten ten year old exclaimed then froze "Uncle Eragon?!" she gasped then ran to him Murtagh stopped her before she went through him_

"_I am not actually here." he explained she shrugged and 'hugged' him, guessing where he would be Eragon laughed and 'hugged' her back. Only Ismira saw it but the elven queen smiled. Fully._

ERAGON! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME FIRNEN WAS THERE AS WELL!_ Saphira deafened all three riders Murtagh laughed_

"_You are in trouble." he commented Eragon slipped a small mirror out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground. Out of it Saphira appeared she glared at her partner-of-heart-and-mind then flew off_

"_Yes. I am in big trouble when we get back." he agreed Thorn came and landed and Arya absently patted his snout then both the green and the blue riders looked towards the forest that was in the spine. They heard flapping and soon the green and blue dragons were flying back this way_

"_That was unexpected." Arya commented_

"_I always wondered where she got to." Eragon commented _

"_Who? Saphira?" Roran asked_

"_No, Aslant." he replied "That is Aslant." he added as a huge dragon flew over the trees and landed gently, for a dragon that size. Eragon inclined his head to her and she did the same to him. She beckoned for him to come closer, and he did. He was not prepared for what he saw. She had an egg. It was of the deepest purple, with black thin veins running through it. The dragon touched him on the shoulder and the world spun then righted itself, Saphira also approached and Aslant repeated the gesture with her. _

What do you need us for mighty Aslant? _Eragon asked confused she rolled the egg towards him, he crouched and felt a small hand slip into his he looked down and saw Ismira there smiling at him, not at all surprised that they could now touch. They both knelt to look at the egg and Ismira hesitantly reached out to touch it. It rattled ever so slightly and the huge grey dragon leant down and touched Eragon's niece on the head_

Welcome to the family, little one._ With that Aslant took off and was soon gone Eragon picked up the egg and handed it to his niece, who held it as if it was the most precious jewel in all Alagaesia_

"_Papa! Look, a dragon egg!" Roran crouched by his daughter and led her to the house and put it on the table Arya and Murtagh were still staring shocked at where the mighty dragon had sat they were brought back to the present by two small people, Ismira's brothers, Samuel and Isaac, _

"_Come on!" Samuel exclaimed and led them to the kitchen. Inside they were all touching the egg but Arya went straight to Eragon to see if he was actually there. He was. She pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned surprised. Roran saw this and was shocked, but not because they were hugging, because they could._

"_Erie?" he whispered Eragon smiled_

"_I have not been called that since I was seven." then Eragon was consumed in another hug, very unmanly, but necessary. "I am still not here though." _

"_I don't care." Katrina stated and hugged him also suddenly there was a loud _crack_ and everyone turned to the table to see a large fissure down the surface of the egg_

"_Oh no." the three riders murmured the egg split and a small purple head poked out of the shell. She looked straight at Ismira and she hesitantly reached out to touch to dragon. They connected and Eragon caught her as she fell. The rest were still recovering from the shock of the purple light that had illuminated the room_

"_I am so sorry." Eragon stated in the ancient language, but to whom, no one, not even Eragon, was sure. Only two others understood what he had said. Eragon picked up the small body, and the dragon hopped on her lap then he laid his niece carefully on the sofa and the small reptilian dragon curled up on the cushion behind her head watching over his new partner. Roran was examining the mark on his daughters hand, then looked over at the three riders_

"_Why does Eragon have his mark on his left hand, yet everyone else on their right?" he asked curious his thumb drawing small circles on the back of Ismira's hand Eragon looked at his hand, as if he was only just noticing._

"_I must have touched Saphira first with that hand." he guessed "I am left handed." he guessed_

"_No wonder you beat Brom left handed." Murtagh teased_

"_You beat Brom." Arya gasped Eragon nodded_

"_He told me that 'out of all of the fighters he has met, only three of them could have defeated him like that, and he doubts any of them could have done it with their left hand.'" he quoted "Do you know who the other three are?" he asked it suddenly occurring to him she smiled slightly_

"_I can think of three, whether they are the ones he means, I do not know, but they are the only people I ever saw beat or draw with him." she stated "One was Oromis." at this Eragon gave her a surprised glance "Before." she added he nodded realising he should have guessed "The second would be Morzan, they only ever drew though. He never beat him."_

"_But Brom _did _beat him. For which I will be ever grateful." Murtagh commented then sighed "But forever sorry it was not before he murdered Saphira." he added_

"_I don't know how he kept going." Arya murmured _

"_Saphira?" Roran asked_

"_His dragon. Morzan murdered Saphira, in return Brom murdered Morzan, and therefore his dragon." Eragon added Roran blinked_

"_So, your father murdered his father, and your mother loved him for it." Roran tried to get his head around_

"_Pretty much. Then Selena died, Brom moved here to look over me and... well you know that story." Eragon grinned at his cousin_

"_Who was the third?" Murtagh asked curious Arya looked at the floor and Eragon hedged a guess_

"_Her." Arya nodded confirmation _

"_It was when I was new to the Varden and he was leader. He knew who I was, the only one in the Varden who knew I was royalty, the way I liked it, and he offered to duel with me. We were evenly matched. We had duelled often when I was very young and Saphira was still alive." she smiled sadly at the memory Murtagh blinked_

"_How _old_ are you?" he asked shocked_

"_Older than you, younger than Brom." she replied Murtagh laughed_

"_I am glad to hear that, he must have been... what one hundred and fifty when he died?"_

"_One hundred and seventy two." Arya stated Roran choked on his shock_

"_Sorry, _how old_?" he asked_

"_Riders are immortal papa." a weak voice said from the sofa_

"_Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" Roran asked_

"_It burns, yet..." she trailed off and looked at her hand_

"_Yet it is ice cold. It burns like ice." the three riders stated in unison Eragon held his hand out and muttered a spell to numb the pain_

"_Thank you." she murmured then sat up and looked at her dragon "Hello." she whispered "What are you called?" her eyes went wide as the dragon spoke to her and her mouth formed a small 'O' Eragon reached across and scratched the hatchling with a smile_

"_What is she called?" he asked_

"_Feera."_

"_Hello Feera, are you going to look after my favourite niece?" he asked he felt a conscience pressing against his mind, he recognised it as a dragons so he opened his mind_

Of course. Just as she will look after me._ Eragon smiled and retreated from the group letting the family explore this wonder, so unlike when Saphira had hatched for him_

Do not be sad little one, you will have family now, you will have company,_ Eragon left the room and hugged Saphira's neck tightly_

"_I need to scry Oran. He is in charge of the eggs, we only need three now." Eragon sighed Arya put a hand on his arm_

"_I will do it." he nodded and turned towards the forest_

Race you?_ Saphira asked he tried to smile, to appease her, and nodded then they raced, him on ground and her in the sky. Roran took this moment to look out the window and see the race begin. He sighed, his daughter was a rider, what she had always wanted to be, and he would live with that. Eragon would keep her safe when they had gone. She would have a relationship like no other with Feera, just like Eragon and Saphira, Arya and Firnen and Murtagh and Thorn. Being a rider was a good thing._

* * *

_His still form was on a log, his back to her. She looked around and saw signs of fire damage, but years old now, at least a decade. The forest was reclaiming what was theirs. She stood watching him for a while and as she was going to take a step forward, she realised he was not still after all. His shoulders were silently shaking._

_He was crying._

_Her heart clenched seeing him in pain, and she took the step forward. He froze and by the time he turned all signs of tears were gone. She sat next to him and took his hand._

"_It is a good thing Eragon." she comforted him he looked at her wordlessly "Do you love being a dragon rider?" she asked he nodded "Has she always wanted to be a dragon rider?" another nod "Will she not be really happy?" at this he sighed and opened his mouth she put a finger over it "No, your arguments later." he shut his mouth conceding "Will she not have the best friend and companion out there? Will she not have the _best_ teaching and care? Will she not be amongst her own, will she not be able to do magic, so prolong her family's life? Will she not be with you, what you have always wanted? Family?" she sighed_

"_Why are you sad?" she demanded now he sighed_

"_She is human. Her friends and family will have to watch as she stays the same age, and they all die around her." he stood and started pacing "She will have to be parted for five years at a time, she is ten! Her family will next see her when she is _fifteen_! She will have to move to a whole new place, with people she barely knows, and be taught by an uncle she barely knows! She will be plunged into the world of politics, you coming from your meeting will know how _wonderfulthat_ is! She will learn a new language, setting her apart from others, she will have to learn how to wield a blade, not just arrows. You, as an elf, can be quite happy knowing you will live forever, you could have had friends that will live as long as you! But she is only _human_." he sighed and Arya stood_

"_Damn it Eragon!" she exclaimed in a voice demanding attention he turned to face her and she took his face in her hands forcing him to look at her then continued the pain an sorrow in his eyes broke her heart, he normally shielded it so well, he must really be upset to let it show, she doubted even now he had let his shields down all the way. "I had three friends. Oromis taught me most of what I know. He is dead. Faolin, he was a good, _good_ friend. He died, _because of me_! And then you! _You_! You with you naivety and stubborn streak!" she was now yelling, all in the ancient language, she had dropped his face and now she was pacing "You with you care and consideration, with the stubbornness that let people know you were going to do what you said you were going to do, you who forgave Murtagh for all he did. He killed your mentor and foster father and almost you, and you still call him your brother! You blundering around like a blind fool, in a world you did not understand! You had been through so much but came out grinning like a fool on Dagshelgr! But you coped! I was thrown back into the elven world and you coped so much better than me! And I am the elf." her voice was now soft and she was back right up next to Eragon _

"_Eragon." now the name was said with resignation and such pain and sadness "My only friend, who meant more to me than Faolin ever did. Who cared for me and always healed others wounds before his own, who normally put his feelings to the side for others! The one person who found the egg I sent." she sighed and shut her eyes trying to calm her racing heart_

"_This is where you sent it." he murmured Arya's eyes flew open and gasped_

"_There you are bumbling your way though situations-" she stopped as their lips brushed-_

End Flashback

"ARYA!" she was jerked back to her body with a start to see Eragon and Ismira looking at her and the two dragons looking in curious too

"Sorry, I was distracted." she murmured Eragon looked at her curious "The hug, it reminded me of the day your egg hatched. The way you could always act like he was there even when he was not." Arya's eyes flicked to Eragon's and she saw knowing reflected in them. He too remembered the almost kiss. Murtagh had come crashing through the trees before they could properly kiss

"You never went as a solid being again for so long. On the birthdays you came solid for the hug, but never longer. I didn't understand why until I saw you after one such event." Ismira commented Eragon grimaced

"That day, your birthday, was the first time I actually slept since I was changed. It was always the dream state or unconsciousness. Blodhgarm was amused. He found me asleep at my desk in the scrying room." he sighed and took a seat again

"So, what news of the eggs?" Arya asked Ismira sighed

"No hatches. No changes. They are all as silent as the last load." everyone sighed and Arya started pacing. "I think we should wait another two and a half years." she stated

"Shur'tugal Isles will be empty once again." Eragon sighed Ismira 'laid' a hand on her uncles arm, comforting him.

"We will see. I really do not think we should send out any more eggs until time has past." Ismira commented Eragon nodded

"Don't. Return the eggs, I would take them but... sorry. In roughly a month the students will graduate. They will come, with their teachers, to forge their swords in Ellesmera and then their time will be theirs. Any who want to teach when new riders come, can." he sighed then cocked his head to the side, sighed and stood

"I need to be going. Erwin is stuck in the dragon hold roof. Again." he sighed again and Ismira laughed

"How?" she asked

"I do not think I want to know. Probably playing tag with Grecian like they did when they were smaller." he bowed to both of them and left

"Good night Drotting." Ismira turned to go

"Wait." she turned back. Again. "When do you leave?" she asked

"When I have collected the egg. Why my lady?" the Purple rider asked

"Curiosity, I will find you before you leave. If I have not found you in three days, come and find me instead please." Ismira twisted her right hand over her heart in a gesture of respect

"Of course Drotting." she left Arya to wallow in her own thoughts, then using the name of the ancient language she cast a scrying spell that did not allow the person being scryied to know they were being scryied. She watched as Eragon helped the dragon out of it trouble then eventually return to his room. She sighed as she saw his house then gasped as she saw a fairth of herself on the wall in the living area, he groaned and jumped onto the sofa and lay down. He scrunched his eyes shut and swore fluidly. Arya was just about to leave him, knowing he wanted privacy when he murmured her name

"Arya." he sighed "Why did I leave. I am an idiot. It would never have worked. I am deluding myself. She was only doing all that because she knew she would never see me again." he punched the wall "Naive, bumbling fool still." he growled "I never learn." he jumped up and ran from the room. Arya stopped the spell shocked

"He thinks I don't care about him!" she exclaimed storming out of the room and pacing up and down in front of Firnen "How _dare_ he think I don't care about him! Is he mad!? I love him, with all my being, and he thinks I do not _care_!" she spun around, biting down on the urge to scream. "I miss him so much it hurts! That is it. Tomorrow I am going to the council and saying I am leaving. We are going to train. We need to train, we need to learn. We should have gone years ago!

"But no, we, well I, made us hide behind a charade that was not entirely true. I do not even _want_ to be queen! Anyone would be better than me! But no they like me. I argue, I answer back, I twist words in ways they do not want, I disappear for hours at a time, I do all I can to make them vote me off the throne, out of royalty and free to live, but no! They keep me in, saying I know how it all works. I am smart, cunning, quick thinking and down to earth. At least _somebody_ in that hall is down to earth! If gods exist anywhere, they know that!" she fell on the floor in a rage fuming

_BLOODY ELVES! _she exclaimed mentally

_Little one, calm yourself and sleep. Dream state. You know what you are doing tomorrow, we are leaving to see Saphira and that is that._

_And Eragon._ She added she saw Firnen roll one big eye

_I took that as a given._ He replied and pulled her closer with his tail, she curled up against his size and shut her eyes.

* * *

AN: So?


	3. Wiol ono

"... So I am going." Arya finished. She looked around at the lords and ladies and saw smiles, and one scowl. Wilthe. He had given his best argument, at his first statement every other lord and lady had jumped to Arya's defence but she, again, proved them wrong.

"I hope the sun shines on you, the wind is always at your back." Lady Blackwell told her Arya inclined her head grateful

"I will be back when our training is finished. May the stars watch over you." she stood and every elf finished the saying. Arya was composed until she reached the edge of the city then, when no one was watching, Firnen swooped down and grabbed her in his claws, she laughed out loud

_We won Firnen! We are going to see Eragon!_ Arya exclaimed and Firnen rumbled with pleasure she searched for Ismira's mind and found her wandering through the woods as Eragon had done so often, she brushed against the ambassadors mind and was allowed entry

_What can I do for you Arya Drotting?_ She asked forgetting about the traditional greetings in the curious way the queen had contacted her

_Could you meet me at my hut as soon as you can?_

_Of course my lady._ They withdrew contact and Ismira ran to Feera,

_Come on!_ She exclaimed _I wonder what they want us for?_

_Lets find out, then we can deliver the eggs and return to our travels, we can visit Thorn._ The purple dragon stated they landed and saw the Elven Queen tightening the straps of her saddlebags onto her saddle. They exchanged the formal greetings and Ismira asked what she needed her for

"I am going to the riders. They are short, no one new is being trained and we need to be trained fully. I thought I would give you the option of carrying the eggs yourself back to their home, or I will." Ismira studied the older rider and saw, for the first time since she turned ten, a smile on her face and hope and happiness in the elf's eyes, Ismira tried not to let her pure joy show on her face at the thought of her uncle and Arya finally being together

"That would be much appreciated Arya-elda." Ismira replied grateful "Would you like the eggs now?" she asked the Queen nodded and Ismira unveiled them floating behind Feera, all four of them. They transferred them to a special saddlebag they travelled in and then exchanged the goodbyes

"Give my love to my uncle!" she called as Arya settled on Firnen

"I will. See you soon Ismira Shur'tugal." and Firnen took off. He knew the route in theory. They had both studied the maps that had been drawn for riders to get to the home of riders and they knew it would take a while. But, thought Arya, how long was a journey when the one you loved was at the other end.

* * *

"Uncle! UNCLE!" Ismira yelled through the scrying mirror, he rider slowly walked into the room muttering to himself

"What?" he snapped not pleased with being distracted, the happiness in his nieces face distracted him from his grumpiness "What?" he asked now cautious

"You at home?" she asked, Murtagh watched as the background around Ismira slowly came into focus

"Yes, thanks for the warning you are coming." he added drily recognising the land underneath Feera

"I am not there yet..." she trailed off as Feera started to descend

"See you in a minute you little rascal." no matter how old she got Ismira was always 'little' the connection was broken and Murtagh arrived outside his house in time to see her land, she slipped off the purple dragon and flew into Murtagh's arms

"Hey, what's all this about? Shouldn't you be returning the eggs?"

"Arya is." she stated with a huge grin, Feera flew off to find Thorn as realisation kicked in

"No way!" he gasped

"YES!" her grin almost spilt her face in two

"Its about bloody time!" he gathered Ismira in his arms and spun her around laughing joyfully

"You look like Samuel at Yule when he received chocolate." Ismira teased

"Oh you didn't!" Murtagh's eyes glistened with mischief, he grabbed her around the waist and tickled her mercilessly then threw her into the lake nearby, Ismira pulled him after her, from the easy way he fell this was expected. They both gasped as they tried to laugh and breathe.

They were lying on the shore still chuckling when Ismira sighed

"Do you think they will finally be together, Eragon and Arya?" she asked quietly

"If they don't I will lock them in a room together while tied together and tell them they are not leaving until the are together." Murtagh stated flatly

"You tired of them being apart as well?" Ismira asked turning on her side

"Yes. I was there when Eragon was daydreaming about Arya when he had seen her in his dreams. Then he met her and realised that he like her as her. After Arya realised that she liked him for him and not just because he rescued her it became awkward. They both knew they shouldn't and couldn't for many reasons." he sighed deeply

"Dinner time I believe." Ismira announced standing.

* * *

"Dead." Eragon brought the sword up the urgals neck and he froze. "Well fought Strancti.

"Thank you Ebrithil." he replied and left the ring the other three congratulated him on his swordsmanship

"The lesson is over." Eragon concluded and bowed to his students, who all bowed back and murmured 'Ebrithil' and left Saphira came and landed next to him

_Two months at most._ She promised he nodded and sighed. He headed into the trees that bordered the east of the island and was soon running flat out. In seconds he reached the edge of the island, without pausing he jumped in the sea and, streamlining his body, went straight to the sea floor. He saw Saphira swimming along and swam towards her, he lay on his back beside her and sighed again

_You are sighing much at the moment little one._ Saphira commented

_Ismira should be back any day with the unhatched eggs._ He commented ignoring her comment knowing it to be true she grumbled and puffed smoke at him, he shut his eyes, let his breath out and sank. Saphira watched him go surprised he had shut his eyes, he almost never did.

_Come little one, I will sleep in the dragon hold tonight and you need to rest. Night is drawing in and you have not relaxed since your talk with Ismira and Arya five days ago._ Eragon climbed onto her back

_Yes mother._ He teased. He could feel exhaustion pulling at his limbs. He had to rest tonight, or Ismira would be furious and sit by him until he slept otherwise. She had gotten very good at telling when he had slept or not and had sat beside him three times to make sure he actually shut his eyes and entered the dream state. She had caught him out a few times when scrying Roran and her family and she had seen. She had always glared at him and simply said 'Uncle. What did I tell you about sleep?' he had given up arguing and simply replied 'wiol ono', for you, it pleased Roran to see there was someone looking out for his cousin. Even if it was his daughter.

* * *

Eragon sighed and lay on his bed. He prepared himself to enter the dream state then slowly shut his eyes.

_Good night, little one._ Saphira called he didn't reply already gone the dragoness smiled to herself, he was sleeping. He needed it desperately. She sat and waited for the nightmares to begin. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his past deeds, every single time he slept he saw a battle, or death all played out. Shutting his eyes he just had images, 'sleeping' he had a whole story.

Due to this she was surprised when Arya appeared in his mind. On the edge of the river saying goodbye.

No.

He had had this dream once before, the day Roran died, and it destroyed him worse than the battle scenes. It showed every single good bye he had said. It reached Brom and Saphira could not stand it any more. She felt her riders pain as her own and looked at the sky. Around three hours had past. She could wake him.

_ERAGON!_ she exclaimed and he jerked upright shuddering and heart pounding covered in a layer of cold sweat. The rider stood shakily

_Thank you._ His emotions conveyed the gratitude he felt, he always felt, when she woke him. He walked down to the bathroom and, after pressing four circles of gnarled bark, he stood under a gentle stream of warm clean water. He washed the sweat off and then sat on the seat in the bath and concentrated on his hand to get it to stop shaking. It did not work. It never worked. He sighed, yet again, Saphira was right, he was sighing more. He stopped the water and dried himself and dressed in his usual leggings and tunic top, black and white respectively.

He then sat on the sofa facing the fire and watched it.

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you think :)


	4. Never stops asking questions

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

The Elven queen smiled as her partner of heart and mind flew away to find Saphira and she walked slowly towards what she knew to be Eragon's house, Ismira had told her which one it was many times on the map of the Shur'tugal Isles. She slowly entered and saw Eragon on the sofa, her breath caught in her throat. She was actually here and so was he. She watched him smiling as he watched the flames dance and send strange shadows across the walls.

"You do realise, no matter how much you watch them, they will always be different?" she teased from the door. The effect was immediate he spun around, eyes at first landing on the scrying mirror on the wall and then he saw her. He froze, mouth open, unmoving.

"Arya." he breathed

"Aye." she replied a smile playing around the corner of her lips she held up her hand to show her gedwey ignasia was not shining. She was not using magic. The realisation hit him and he took a hesitant step forward then he was across the room and hugging her, as tightly as she had hugged him all those years ago.

"Arya." he breathed again and the Elven Queen laughed

"Eragon." she replied he smiled and, if possible, hugged her tighter.

"What are you doing here?" he finally managed to ask, Arya deliberated on how things could go next, she was torn between the side she preferred, the side that displayed how many of her impressionable years had been spent amongst dwarfs and humans, or the elven side, the side her mother would choose, the side she _should_ choose. She deliberated for less than a second and decided on the better, the first, option

"Well, this is one..." she leant forwards and their lips brushed, this time there was no Murtagh to interrupt, they just kissed as if their lives depended on it, their minds melded and all their thoughts were there for the other to see,

_I have wanted to do that for many years._ she admitted when they broke off and kissed a shocked Eragon again _And... well my excuse was we need rider training and we have brought the eggs back._ she added Eragon grinned.

_I always wondered if you were ever going to come for that. It only took you one and a half centuries._ he teased she smiled _Shall we start in the morning?_ he asked and she smiled.

_Sounds as good as any time._ she replied with a grin and another kiss.

* * *

_I can't actually believe this is happening. _he admitted as the sun was dusting the horizon.

_Well, I would start believing,_ Arya replied her mental voice tinted with amusement,

_What did you do with the eggs?_

_We returned them, Saphira showed us where and how, then I took off their saddles, Firnen flew me here and I saw you staring blankly at fire._ Arya replied.

_Wait so Saphira knew you were here, and didn't tell me! Saphira!_ he exclaimed he felt her laughter _A little warning next time please!_

_Of course little one, but it all went right in the end did it not?_ She replied Eragon groaned amused.

_Dragon logic._ He muttered Arya laughed, a sound that warmed his heart. He looked out the window and stood.

"Come, I will show you to your rooms." he held out his hand and she took and then did not let go, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." she murmured.

"What for?" he asked confused,

"For still being you,"

"What the naïve bumbling idiot?" he queried she smiled and he kissed her lightly.

"I loved that naïve bumbling idiot. It broke my heart to say no." he led her to the balcony that looked over all the Isles Arya gasped as the sight took her breath away.

"It stretches for Leagues!" she exclaimed having not noticed in the night, Eragon chuckled,

"I will give you the visual tour, before the actual one. The big land mass in the middle, that is where the rooms are, studies, libraries, writing equipment and scrying rooms are, then you see the far island?" he asked she nodded.

"That is the meditation island. Far enough away that no shouts reach it, it is perfect for meditation, as quiet as possible, then the next island towards us it what the dragons call 'hatchling housing' it is where the new riders stay for a year before their dragons are big enough to hold them, the island closest to the mainland," he indicated another island "That is where all the non rider guests go. There is a bridge between those two islands and the mainland so they can get across."

"Smart. I had not thought of that." Arya stated.

"I had a lot of time, and energy, though by the end... not so much energy, but still time." Eragon commented Arya gasped as realisation hit,

"You built all of this, by yourself!" she exclaimed.

"No! I had plenty of help. You know eleven elves came with me!" he replied.

"Eragon." she said frankly he turned to her "I also know, as Queen of the Elves, that only five stayed. You found a safe home for the Eldunari and Eggs, all eleven elves helped to build it, then one egg hatched for Blodhgarm. Then six came home. You did not let Blodhgarm help that much because he was a new rider, and they had to bond, so that is four elves.

"I have spoken to all those four and they told me that they helped to build a home for themselves and Saphira, then planned the rest of it. Then the four elves went to the mediation island and, not realising how much time had passed, returned fifteen days later to see all of this had been built. Eragon you did this all on your own. All they did was help reinforce it with spells when they had returned." Eragon sighed knowing it was hopeless to try and argue, it was true.

"Then you see those two islands?" he asked ignoring what she had said and pointing to two of the medium sized islands.

"That is where the eggs and Eldunari are housed." Arya knew that Eragon smiled.

"Just checking." he grinned she smiled and groaned at his cheeky smile, she badly wanted to kiss him, but knew, where there was a chance others could see, she could not. Not yet.

"The huge island over that way, houses the Dragons, you have been to the dragon hold, no?" he checked she nodded,

"To take off the saddle. What are the remaining islands for?" she asked when he did not continue,

"The eight remaining ones, are rider housing. The two nearest the hatchling housing are for when the dragons are strong enough to fly, after the riders have been here a year they move up into their new home, then stay there until they leave, there are the two islands for that. Then the fifth and sixth are teacher housing. Their mentors live there, and the seventh and eight are rider guest housing, where you will be staying, if that is amicable." he told her, she smiled.

"Very amicable." she replied with a grin,

_Come on, I will show you your room before breakfast._ Eragon led the way inside and, once out of sight, wrapped his arms around Arya's waist, she did the same to him and leant her head on his shoulder, he leant across and kissed the top of her head she stopped and slid in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

_If you are _quite_ finished._ A disgruntled dragon commented dryly they broke apart and turned to the two dragons.

_Not quite._ Eragon replied and kissed the elven queen again she smiled and did not complain.

_Eragon! Seriously!_ Saphira scolded, amused and happy that her rider had finally got what he wanted.

"And you are really one to talk." Eragon replied when he was sitting on her. She didn't reply and just took off without warning, with no saddle Eragon grabbed her neck to stay on leaving Arya laughing at him, until Firnen did the same to her, that left the dragons laughing, not the riders.

* * *

Eragon approached the sparring field and saw two groups fighting and one spectator. He was surprised to see the spectator was not Arya, she was fighting Adanna, but Obsidian, Eragon stood next to him watching the fights, mainly Arya, she still fought well and as he watched she got her sword to the elf's neck and they both froze

"Dead." she stated Adanna bowed

"Well fought Drotting." she told Arya respectfully

"Well fought yourself." she replied and she saw the pride that shone on the younger riders face

"May I Arya Drotting?" Obsidian asked from beside Eragon, Arya nodded after glancing at Eragon, Adanna stood next to Eragon.

"You fought well." Eragon told her

"Thank you Ebrithil, yet I am always beaten by the full riders." she replied "Would you care to spar Ebrithil?" she asked

"Of course." he replied and drew brisingr from its sheath, he liked fighting with Adanna, she was as fast as him, and he did not have to hold back as much on the speed of the attacks, the others speed and agility would come on gradually, and would progress continuously over the years, by the time they graduated they were as fast as your average elf, the elves did not gain speed until after graduation, and then it all progressed at a gradual rate.

"Dead." Eragon brought brisingr up to Adanna's neck, much like Arya had done minutes before, the elf conceded Eragon heard two more 'dead' statements and Eragon sheathed his sword

"Well fought." they all told their partners

"Ebrithil, as both you and Arya Drotting defeat us, can you fight each other?" Stephan asked Eragon raised an eyebrow at Arya

"Sure." she replied Stephan watched as the two fully fledged riders took up defensive positions then struck, they flew through the air as the fight progressed it was clear to see they were evenly matched, the had the same speed and agility, they tired at the same speed, both as slowly as the other, every single students mouth dropped, even Adanna's, who was the best swordsman out of the four of them, she had grown up around a race that naturally moved that fast, eventually Eragon called a truce and they both sheathed their swords with a laugh, they looked at the spectators and laughed again

"That was amazing." Stephan breathed

"He is right. You have both improved since I last saw you fight. But then again I remember when Arya was annihilating Eragon each and every time." Blodhgarm commented appearing from the tree line

"Thank you." Eragon stated "I remember that too." he added wryly

"I also remember the first time you beat an elf. You had been wielding a blade for what nine months?" he asked

"Please don't flatter me, it was nearly a year." Eragon replied inwardly cursing Blodhgarm he didn't like being praised

_And there goes the modesty._ Arya commented, Eragon resisted the urge to flash a glare at her

"Three months in you beat Brom with you left hand though." Arya added just to annoy him, again he resisted the glare

"Aye, but I am left handed. That was how I found out." Eragon added

"But surely the fact that your gedwey ignasia is on the left hand not right, like most others, must have made you think about it." Adanna commented Eragon smiled

"Maybe, had there been any around to compare it to, then yes, I probably would have noticed." he smiled at the blush that spread over the elf's pale cheeks "Come, I do believe lunch is ready?" he directed the question at Blodhgarm who nodded

"I was coming to see why you were not coming, I see now there was a good reason." the old elf replied with a small smile

* * *

"How do you... for want of a better word, judge the students when they arrive. I have talked to many and they say they arrive, have a day to settle in, then they meet you, then another day, then on their third day you.. rate their abilities and therefore know how to teach them." Arya asked that evening over dinner Eragon smiled

"Its easy, give me your hands." she gave them to him and he turned them over and studied them

"And..." Arya prompted Eragon hid a smile

"You are more familiar with a pen than a weapon but are known to wield a blade, hand and a half sword, and can use a bow and arrow, you have been among magic users for much of your life." he returned her hands "Given that you are an elf, it is assumed you speak the ancient language and common tongue and write both of that which you speak. You have the mannerisms of one who is used to getting their way, and have royalty or leadership in your family somewhere, however besides this, you know what work is, if that is rating abilities, then that is what I do." Eragon replied

"How did you get that all from my hands?" she asked amazed

"Hands tell much about a person." he replied

"You sound like Oromis." Arya stated

"That's because he is the one who told me that." Eragon replied with a grin

"How?" Arya asked again Eragon gestured for her hands again, she returned them to him and felt his cool fingers grasp her wrists gently he traced her callouses and lines in her hand explaining how they were made over time by the objects you held most, and how from this he deduced what he could

"As for you demeanour, I watch all the new riders over the first three days and see where they stand, shy or forthcoming, generous or miser, eloquent or stumbling, curious or complacent, through this you can see where they stand and how they will react to you and being taught. That is how their teachers are chosen." Eragon finished

"I thought you paired us randomly." Strancti stated, they had all heard the conversation Eragon smiled at his student

"No, quite the opposite, we all watch you and see whom would perform best under whom. Your teachers chose you." Eragon told them, the four students dwelt on this and studied their teachers in a different light

"How did you know I had been around magic users?" Arya asked the one fact he had not divulged

"Stephan, may I borrow you hands?" he asked then put the human hands next to he elven hands "Note the number of scars, that were not healed by magic. Hands with scars tell a better story than those without, but there is still enough."

"Could you tell us what you saw in us Ebrithil?" Obsidian asked curious Eragon smiled

"I will try remember... Obsidian, you were more familiar with an axe than a pen or pencil, and had never held a bow or sword in you life. You were shy, but endlessly curious. You were generous to others and knew that if you did not make your thoughts known you would not get anything out of them. You could not speak the ancient language, nor read or write very well, but you could speak eloquently, and people listened. Any one else?" he asked and his three other students jumped to accept his offer

"Strancti, you were, for want of a better word, fluent in most weapons, now the sword is your strongest, you were not shy, but not forthcoming, you also knew you had to speak up to be heard and listened to. You were used to being ignored, but to try and make people notice you, you were generous. You were not fluent in speaking to strangers, but you did not stumble. You were curious, and always had curiosity burning in your eyes, yet you held your questions and searched for the answers without help. You could not speak the ancient language nor read or write the common tongue. But was always going to be eager to learn new things." Eragon broke off and looked at the Urgal who was looking contemplative

"Stephan, you were more used to handling a bow than anything else, you to could not speak the ancient language, nor read or write the common one fluently, but you knew enough to get by. You were ever generous, knowing what it is to live without hope. You had weathered hardship and knew how to make people listen to you. You knew how to act around others to make them feel comfortable. You were asking questions to understand what was going on better, and how to help. You also understood the meaning of patience the best out of the four of you." he turned to the eagerly awaiting elf with a small smile

"Adanna, you knew how to read and write both the ancient language and the common tongue. You knew how to perform simple magic and how to wield a blade and bow and arrow, not perfectly though. You however did not fully understand the meaning of patience and thought things had to be done here and now for success. You were generous, and not overly shy," Adanna blushed at that "You could twist words as well as any involved in politics, and were never complacent in thoughts. You were always active. Very rare for an elf." Eragon finished with a smile he saw the four teachers looking on, curiosity burning in their eyes

"I still remember yours if you want?" he offered the nine in the room looked shocked

"But I was the first rider that came here!" Blodhgarm gasped Eragon grinned

"And?" he asked "Everyone is as important and worthy of memory." Eragon replied "Would you like me to tell you?" he asked and the four teachers nodded, trying to conceal their eagerness. Eragon told them in as much detail as he had to the four newer riders, shocking all.

"Eragon, I heard many descriptions of you when you first appeared, do you know what the recurring feature was?" Arya asked Eragon raised an eyebrow

"He never stops asking questions." she stated Eragon grinned as his students, both old and new laughed

"Is that a bad thing?" he replied Obsidian looked on curious, as always

"I never said it was." she replied with a small smile of her own "What about their swordsmanship skills, they say you know exactly how to better them at that as well." Arya stated

"That is for another time. We have talked most of the night away." everyone glanced to the window and were to surprised to see he was correct

"Good night master." the four students chorused and the eight of them left leaving Eragon and Arya alone he flashed her a grin

_Bed time? _he asked Arya smiled back

_Later. I may need an escort to my room though. I could get lost, my first day and all._ She replied standing Eragon stood also and jumped onto their dragons who flew them to Arya's island then left

_Looks like I am staying here for the night then..._ Eragon commented as he watched Saphira fly away Arya grabbed his hand and led him to her room then shut the door and kissed him he wrapped his arms around her waist

_Do you have a problem with that?_ Arya teased

_No. None, but you must be tired. You should sleep._ He commented she sighed and broke off. They could both feel the exhaustion pulling at her limbs, like Eragon had yesterday he took her hand, then wrapped his arm around her waist instead, she leant her head on his shoulder and he led her to her room

_Eragon..._ she trailed off he smiled at her

_I am merely stating you must sleep. Come on. Nothing will happen!_ He told her and she lay on the bed in his arms, he kissed her neck and she snuggled closer

_Goodnight. _She stated

_Goodnight, dream well._

_Goodnight my little ones. _The dragons called then withdrew their minds. Arya leant around and kissed Eragon, a while later he pulled away

"If you want nothing to occur, this is not the way to go about it." Eragon whispered Arya sighed and kissed him again then turned back around and shut her eyes. Eragon sighed and shut his too, knowing he shouldn't but feeling the need to.

* * *

AN: How did it go?


	5. What's done, is done

AN: Really short, but I meant to put this on the end of the last one, sorry, anyway, ENJOY!

Thank you to my AMAZING reviewer - Rathqule (Guest), and sorry about the grammar, never been a strong point, I am trying to adjust it!

* * *

_ERAGON!_ three mental voices exclaimed at the same time, his eyes flew open and he sat up in the same motion confused.

_Saphira... Was I asleep? _he asked finally thoroughly confused, he felt her confusion and happiness as well,

_Yes little one._ She replied amused.

_With no nightmares._ He checked he heard Saphira's laugh and felt amusement through their link. He also felt Arya's confusion.

_None that I saw. It would seem so._ Eragon fell back on the pillow and saw Arya sitting next to him a curious expression on her face,

_Explain._ She demanded he groaned and shut his eyes, then they flew open again _Eragon. What was that?_ She asked her mental voice faint having seen what he had seen, the blue rider flinched.

_You were not supposed to see that._ He replied quietly.

_How often does that happen?_ Arya asked worried she took his hand and began to trail her fingers over it absent mindedly.

_Every single time I shut my eyes. Blinking, you saw just then, but last night... nothing... nothing at all._ He murmured,

_How long has this been going on?_ She asked Eragon sighed again and thought about it.

_Since Garrow died, the nightmares started, they got worse when Brom died, then Murtagh betraying me. Then after Galbatorix died they occurred every single time I shut my eyes._ He sighed as Arya started pacing obviously distressed.

_Damn it Eragon! Why did you not tell me! _she demanded whirling on him _I may have been able to do something!_

_Do _what _Arya! I coped! What more could anyone ask! What could you do!_

_I may have been able to do something! You have been having nightmares since I have known you and I never realised! No wonder you were exhausted half the time, you were putting multiple wards around those you cared about, mostly Roran as he could not do his own! You put one or two on me! I appreciated it and loved you for it, but it was exhausting you! It was unnecessary! Putting them around Nasuada I will let slide, they were necessary, but I put some, and so did all the elves! You are impossible!_ Arya sighed threw her hands up in the air and sat on the edge of the bed.

_What's done is done._ Eragon murmured wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap he kissed her shoulder _I am sorry for not telling you. Though I fail to see what you could have done. So I will just thank you for wanting to do something, and giving me the first full night of sleep voluntary since I came here._ Eragon stated Arya smiled and turned to kiss him.

_Little ones! Breakfast is ready, unless you want one of your students to come in here and find the Queen of the Elves and the Leader of the Riders kissing... on the bed._ Firnen commented both riders sighed and stood Eragon wrapped an arm around Arya's waist before they left and kissed her once more.

_Eragon._ Saphira complained at the same time as Firnen they sighed and left the room.


	6. Well this ought to be fun!

"I am inclined to believe you do not want the throne." Blodhgarm stated quietly.

They were walking around the halls of eggs seeking privacy. Arya schooled her expression into one of neutrality, she had known something like this was going to come up, he had been watching Eragon and herself since she had arrived five weeks ago, and when the elven rider had asked to speak to her privately...

"What I mean is... I am correct?" he asked.

"You were among the elves who spent weeks trying to convince me I should take the throne. You should know that answer yourself." Arya replied fluently.

"Drotting. I am on your side. I have noticed you seem to be doing anything that could annoy the elven lords and ladies, yet they adore you still. I am correct in any of this or am I making two and two equal five?" Arya was surprised that the elf had used such a human phrase, yet she stayed quiet. Blodhgarm decided he was not going to get an answer so moved onto another topic, one of equal curiosity to him. He faced his queen and said one word;

"Eragon." Even with all her talents she couldn't hide her reaction to his name, her face warmed, and the corner of her lips turned up, Blodhgarm's dragon Aryan appeared at the entrance his grey scaled shimmering in the light the grey rider turned to go but a soft voice stopped him,

"Two and two did always equal four." He paused then bowed to the elven queen who was looking torn and worried, she relaxed a minute amount when she saw the growing smile on his face.

"He is good for you, the lords and ladies may disagree but I watched you during the war." he turned to go then paused again and turned back "Should it come to a vote for the next leader, whom would you recommend?" Arya answer was instant and certain;

"Dathedr." Blodhgarm smiled.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I have a lesson to teach. Drotting." he inclined his head and left leaving Arya to ponder what he had said.

_You seem very contemplative... care to share?_ A voice shook her out of her thoughts and she smiled as she realised who it belonged to,

_You are in my mind Eragon, you could easily find out. You probably already do._ She added wryly she felt his amusement, and embarrassment.

_It is still polite to ask._ She explored his mind and saw what he saw and gasped,

_Where are you?_ she breathed.

_The roof of the dragon hold. Why? Are you coming to join?_ He teased,

_If there is space, and I can find a dragon._ She added as a afterthought Firnen stuck his head in the door and she leapt onto his back and they took off.

_It's beautiful. _Arya sighed looking at the sun set over the Shur'tugal isles just before it set they saw the land light up as if they were on fire and saw eight dragons rise into the air and fly in four different directions Eragon held up his hand in farewell as two dragons flew over the top of him,

"Where are they going?" Arya asked confused,

"Night flying. They need to be competent during the night as well as day. I have to admit I love this lesson it leaves me free to think in peace." he leant back on the roof and stared at the sky his arm acting as a cushion Arya took his other arm and trailed her fingers up and down it faintly.

"Surely you would still have the other eight riders on the island." Arya asked confused.

"You know we rotate every two and a half years, when the new riders come we not only give them teachers we also give them another undergraduate rider to.. look after them, I guess. It comforts them having a friendly face who is not me, or their teachers, a peer mentor, if you would be so harsh. Its nice having someone who knows facts you need to know, but would feel embarrassed about asking someone else." Arya thought about what he had said,

"You speak as though from experience." she commented brushing his hair out of his face.

"For all intents and purposes... I do." he replied Arya's fingers stopped trailing up and down his arm and Eragon couldn't help is as the corners of his mouth turned down, she laughed lightly kissed his lips and resumed trailing her fingers up and down his arm,

"How so?" she asked curious.

"Murtagh." Eragon admitted the curiosity deepened and Eragon laughed at her face "When we met I knew about three words in the ancient language, he knew more, in summary, he knew the theory I could put it into practice. His knowledge of the Ancient Language astounded me, and he was astounded to find a person doing magic and still be good and uncorrupted." Eragon laughed humourlessly "He didn't have any good experiences with magic or riders, he thought they were the bane of Alagaesia. From his perspective, and had I grown up as his brother, I would have had the same opinions." Eragon sighed sadly Arya felt Saphira contact her without letting Eragon know;

_Change the subject of solely Murtagh. He blames himself for everything._ The contact withdrew and Arya, struggling to get over the concept of Eragon blaming himself for something that was really none of his fault at all,

"So, three words? I am intrigued, what were the first three words Eragon shadeslayer learnt?" she asked adding a teasing lilt to her voice he smiled slightly and Arya felt a bit better seeing the darkness leave his eyes.

"Not shadeslayer, I don't like it, more so than kingkiller but I dislike it all the same." he shuddered,

"Eragon Shur'tugal?" she asked he smiled fully.

"Much better." he replied "Brisinger. Waise heil. Mountain of good the last two did." he added voice harsh. Arya was confused at the tone and even more so when he closed his eyes. She saw what he saw and gasped as she felt Brom die in his arms, the grief that crushed him, she wondered how he managed to do anything like find the Varden.

"_And now, for the greatest adventure of all..."_ Arya was surprised to see glistening tear drops on her hands, Eragon was sat up watching her worried.

"Sorry." he murmured in the ancient language,

"Not your fault. I am the one who should be sorry. He was your father." Eragon smiled sadly "Is that when you found out he was a rider?" she checked he nodded.

"It was a big shock, but that night I dreamed of you again." he added she looked at him curious,

"But I had not met you," she stated then remembered "Could you... show me?" she asked cautious he nodded and shut his eyes again and she saw herself lying on the cot with blood dripping from her fingers.

"That was me." she whispered, then his memory slipped and it was him in a cell pain racing through his body, a steady drip of a liquid against the stone floor, then it was gone as fast as it had been there he stood abruptly.

"They should be back soon." he walked to the edge of the roof and looked out at the isles dotted around he sighed cursing inwardly, unfortunately Arya could also hear that, she walked up to him and stood next to him unsure with how to proceed,

"Eragon..." she trailed off her mind failing her she sighed "What happened in Gil'ead?" she asked quietly.

"Lots." he muttered then jumped off the roof Arya stopped a shout and watched as slowed as he thought 'letta' to break his fall he stopped and then dropped the short distance to the ground and walked away not looking back.

"Damn it Eragon!" she cursed.

_Little one?_ Firnen asked she turned and saw the two dragons standing side by side looking at her curiously,

"Saphira, can we... talk?" she asked "About Eragon." she added the great blue dragon nodded and Arya smiled grateful, but not sure she wanted to know the truth. She copied Eragon and jumped off the edge, feeling the need to feel wind in her hair and out of control while others were not there. She landed less gracefully than Eragon who had not really stopped, he jumped, slowed and walked away, she had stumbled. He had obviously done that a lot. Arya had had the word letta on her lips when she had stopped suddenly, Eragon had put wards around it so no one could get hurt, she smiled slightly at his forethought.

She sat on Firnen's foreleg and looked at the blue dragon, Firnen felt her worry and nudged her with his head and Saphira looked on sadly.

_Arya, rider-of-my-mate, you want to know about Gil'ead, am I right?_ Saphira asked Arya nodded paling a little at the name of her torture chambers.

_I will tell you what I can see. Eragon has put barriers of steel around those particular memories. I gleaned a little while he slept sometimes and when he was contemplative, but other than that. I am as in the dark as you. Ask him later and he may tell you._ Arya gasped as she was pulled into the dragons memories.

_I felt fear and grief rip through my heart, Eragon, my partner-of-heart-and-mind was gone! _Gone!_ I vaguely realised Murtagh was trying to talk to me but I refused to listen to him blaming him, no mater how much I knew it was irrational. When I calmed we planned our rescue mission. I waited tense._

_We landed and Eragon immediately saw to the two legged pointed ear he had picked up then my wounds, then talked to the two legged rounded ear Murtagh. I felt our bond getting stronger and I felt a burning down my left side, more in my head, that felt like it was being cleaved in two, my feet like they were on fire, and I had numerous scratches down my back and arms. It took a while to realise that is was not me, but Eragon. _

_It never occurred to me that he may be in pain. He was sitting by the fire warming himself and hiding all the pain and exhaustion he felt. I knew he had not been able to carry the two legged pointed ear, but it had never occurred to me he was injured, I assumed it was because he had not been eating or drinking. He seemed perfectly fine, but I knew better. He slept that night restlessly. I had to sleep as well and flashes of what my two legged rounded ear had gone through went through my mind as they did him. I swore never to let him out of my sight again. _

_The other, Murtagh was also watching Eragon, knowing something was not right. He had not realised, as I had not, how exhausted and bruised my rider actually was. Murtagh crept up to him in the night where he slept on the pathetic bit of material he called a bed. Murtagh lifted up Eragon's top. He was mottled with bruises and small bleeding cuts. We were both horrified, and astounded he had done what he had done in the state he was in. Even the round eared two legged Murtagh was impressed._

Arya gasped as the presence left her mind. She saw the dragons enter the hold and see the confusion on their faces when they saw the elven queen here at this time. They did not care enough to comment and curled up and slept leaving the three of them to continue the conversation,

_Did he not heal himself?_ She asked astounded _It was not your fault._ She added when she saw Saphira was blaming herself _He was good hiding anything he did not want people to see, apart from his feelings for me, but that changed after the blood oath celebration. He hid it better after that. He was always quick to hide his pain or discomfort, his happiness however, that was hard._ She added wryly Saphira seemed to appreciate the comfort.

_That, I am afraid, is all I know on the matter. He will not be in his rooms._ The blue dragon added when the elf stood she looked back curiously but the two dragons were already seemingly asleep she smiled slightly then left the ten dragons to sleep.

* * *

"Blodhgarm!" Arya called as soon as she saw him he turned and waited patiently for her, they were heading to breakfast.

"Have you seen Eragon?" she asked when they had exchanged the formal elven greetings the elf smiled slightly but made no comment

"I would think it would be better to ask Saphira. I am not his keeper." he replied

"She is teaching." Arya stated with a small smile remembering the sight of the four small dragons then the two large ones waiting for their lesson earlier it had almost been comedic the size difference.

"If he is not in his study?" the grey rider tried but the green shook her head

"No. I checked everywhere." she sighed

"Do you know the study in his home?" he asked and elaborated when the queen looked confused "I think he has a study in his house. Sometimes he disappears and then we don't see him for hours, he just appears from no where, sometimes his house, even though we checked there the first few times, we could not see him, but then he walked down the corridor and asked why I was there. Another time he came form another part of the island. We cannot suss his hidey holes, yet whenever we really need him and he is gone he just appears. Its uncanny. Like Angela really. But if you do search for him, good luck. We have never been able to find him when he does not want to be found." Blodhgarm glanced at the sky, it was overcast and the old elf sighed "Today I do not believe he will want to be found." he murmured

"Why do you say that?" Arya asked curious, yet confused. They sat at the table Blodhgarm started to eat his breakfast slowly

"Have you noticed the weather here had been good, better maybe than when you arrived?" he asked Arya nodded

"I arrived in storms and winds." she informed him he nodded

"Then suddenly the next day the sun shone, and the winds died down, yet it was never too warm." he stated the elven princess nodded again "I have reason to believe that the weather is connected to him. When he is happy," he gestured to Arya "The sun shines, when he is sad, it is overcast." he smiled slightly "Thankfully we have only had one real proper storm; gale force winds, and pouring rain, trees were uprooted, but no damage to the building or infrastructure due to the spells weaved in building it." Arya sighed

"Roran." she guessed

"Precisely. We had a strange set of weather around ten years after we first arrived, I was here teaching. I can only guess as to the cause for that." he admitted

"Ismira." Arya stated "That would be my guess. He was upset, yet happy. Confused I think would be the best way to describe it. And I hear he was exhausted after that particular day?" she checked Blodhgarm smiled, much friendlier now he had got normal rounded teeth again.

"It was the first time I had seen him look the age he actually was. I am ashamed to admit I spent a few moments marvelling how young his face looked, how different, it was to normal before I left him to sleep. How old do you think he was when he met you?" he asked curious

"Sixteen, nearly seventeen. Young." she added wary as the elf's smile widened

"Nay. He was but fifteen going on sixteen. Barely fifteen if memory serves correctly." he smiled at Arya's shocked expression "I felt much the same. To this day I cannot comprehend how he did it, the winning, the staying sane, the pressure," he trailed off shaking his head in disbelief

"Not to mention the politics." Arya added wryly

"Aye, the politics too." he agreed

"I remember the day he learnt how to skirt them, how to make it seem like one thing when you were saying another. Both him and Nasuada managed that at a very young age. I was not so young, unfortunately." she smiled remembering the shock on both her and Nasuada's faces as Eragon twisted and turned the words to his favour, she had felt pride, and amusement as the other council members realised they were being played

"Nasuada was not that young for humans, surely! I assumed she was mid twenties, young for us, but not so much for them!" Blodhgarm's shock made Arya smile

"Nay, she was but nineteen going on twenty." Blodhgarm sighed

"All so young." he sighed and stood "Forgive me, Adanna is waiting very patiently. Good luck with finding Eragon. I do not believe you will succeed, many have tried before you." Arya stood and turned to Adanna

"Forgive me for stalling the start of your lesson." the younger rider bowed

"It was no bother for me, your majesty." she replied and Arya had to fight the urge to flinch at the title, she barely managed. She left in the search for Eragon. She went first to his house. She looked at it on the far island.

_Well this ought to be fun without a dragon._ She thought wryly to herself.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! :)


	7. Eragon, I am so sorry

Enjoy!

* * *

Eragon sat curled up, his arms around his legs. Even if someone was somehow standing outside his spot they couldn't see him. It was not magical, it was just that you couldn't see it unless you knew it was there. He was sitting in a alcove in the sheer cliff face of his island. He had been climbing up it one day and he had ended up falling into it. It was comfortable, due to a little helping hand of magic and wear. He had sat here every single time he had needed space. Ironically the space was tiny, but no one knew this place even existed. Eragon loved it due to this.

He groaned. He had been sitting here since last night, when he had jumped off the roof. He watched the sun set over the sea and sighed. He should be going. No one had needed him today so he was not going to be in trouble from his students. He was glad. Arya had uncovered the one thing he had kept hidden from everyone. Saphira and Roran included.

He climbed out of his hole and climbed the cliff face and walked into his house. He paused in the corridor, knowing something was wrong. He felt another person in the house. He narrowed down the location and person and leant in the doorway of the room they were in. He smiled slightly Arya was turning slowly in circles mouth open

"Quite finished admiring the room, hidden for a reason?" he asked not entirely friendly. She froze and spun to face him

"YOU!" she exclaimed he looked at her confused at the anger flashing in her eyes and the tone of her voice "How dare you come in here and say I am not supposed to be in here! You should have not kept this a secret! It is amazing! It is as impressive a library as Ellesmera ever had! I finally found this non existent study Blodhgarm had thought about and see three walls covered in shelf after shelf of scrolls, half of which are written by you, the fourth is covered in fairths! It is a treasure trove! You kept it hidden from me. Damn it Eragon. What else have you hidden? Any truths? Any history?" she asked quietly Eragon stayed in the doorway

"I never hide the truth, I just don't tell them." he replied then slid down the door frame and sat with his head in his hands. Arya reached for his mind and was shocked to see the strength of the barriers. The surface was plain and smooth, no way was anyone getting in. She waited, taking hope from the fact he had not pushed her away. She knelt in front of him and took one of his hands, she rubbed it, shocked at how cold it was, she held it and cupped one hand under his face and looked at him, she saw the mental war that was raging in his eyes, she held his gaze then, finally, his dropped she returned her mental probes to his mind and was amused to see a 'door' open. She 'walked' through and it shut behind her. She gasped, both mentally and physically. His mind was very different to how it had been before

_Why is it so different?_ Arya asked confused and awed

_My true name changed._ He stated as if it were a simple occurrence and not almost unheard of. She left it and withdrew mostly from his mind and held out her hand to help him stand, he did and she pulled him into a tight embrace, she pulled away a little and kissed him lightly then pulled him to the desk

"Now, am I going to get the tour of the secret study?" she teased he smiled slightly, but it never reached his eyes he sat and pulled her onto his lap, and she relaxed into his arms

"On those shelves, I have any pieces of poetry, or stories I enjoy, on that wall are ones I have written in times of utmost boredom, and on that wall are facts I have learnt. The fourth wall is obvious, fairths of all those I care about. All in one place, something I was incapable of doing physically. Now all but three and their respective dragons, and maybe one other are dead. Arya saw the fairths of herself, Murtagh and Ismira. The only ones on the wall still alive, Roran was there along with people she assumed to be his aunt and uncle, then a woman she guessed was Selena

"I didn't make that, it was a gift." Eragon told her when he saw her thoughts she nodded appreciative of the information, she saw Nasuada and Elva, she even saw Angela, she guessed this was the one who may still be alive, he confirmed her suspicions. She stood and walked over to the wall he had indicated was his own work, she picked a scroll at random and read it carefully, then read it again. The third time she read it aloud;

"_'__Home is behind,_

_The world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow,_

_To the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade,_

_All shall fade,_

_All shall,_

_Fade__.'"_ she wiped an escapee tear from her eye and smiled sadly, the poem had struck a chord within her. Eragon stood in front of her and wiped away a tear she had missed and kissed her gently

"Sorry." he murmured and she laughed quietly

"Don't be, it is beautiful." she put it back on the shelf and they returned to the desk, Arya sitting on his lap again

"And, pray tell, what are these?" she asked indicating four wooden plaques on the table, Eragon smiled, the first real smile since last night

"They are my parting gift to my students. I have always done them one, with a phrase and quote they said or I think suits them." he held out one and she took it

"This is for Adanna." he told her she smiled as she read it

"'Life is not a problem to be solved, but a reality to be experienced.'" she quoted

"When she arrived she threw herself into her training, they all did, as they were orphans they were happy to find a place to fit in. She was always trying to solve the next problem, unusual for an elf." he added Arya pretended to look insulted

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked eyes flashing, amused but pretending to be annoyed, Eragon could tell this and raised an eyebrow

"You have a twelve hour council meeting once Arya. Over how well the plants were growing in Ellesmera opposed to Osilon. Case in point." Eragon commented pointedly he had had to sit through a forty minute rant, all the while trying not to smile, over the ridiculousness of the elven race, their speed and priorities.

"'Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow.' Who is that for?" she asked picking up the next one "No, I want to guess...Stephan." she guessed and Eragon nodded

"He was empty of hope, much like I was when I came here, he didn't think anything would ever go right for him, he believed it had all been a huge misunderstanding and Erwin was meant to hatch for someone else. Huge lack of self confidence." Eragon sighed

"Much like you when you were younger. And now." Arya commented

"I am not self confident?" Eragon commented

"No." Arya replied instantly and certain of herself, her tone left no room for argument "You are always underselling yourself, _unbelievably_ modest and never taking the full success of your actions. You are more self confident now, but still..." Arya trailed off leaving Eragon confused, he had never thought of himself as under confident now. When he was younger, sure all the time, but now... he shook himself and read off the next quote

"'I'm game.'" he read then flipped it and she saw it had further inscription on the back "'Do not follow where the path may lead. Go instead where there is no path and leave a trail.'" Eragon finished

"Obsidian." Arya guessed Eragon nodded and watched as she flipped the two plaques they had already read

"'I can't!'" she read off Stephan's plaque with a smile then took Adanna's and laughed "'I am bored.'"

"She said that after every meditation and lesson that did not involve movement though not any more. She has improved greatly." Eragon spoke fondly of his student and Arya picked up the last one

"'One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching.' I don't get it. Strancti." Arya sighed

"He didn't think he could do anything. When they all came here, due to being orphans, they had fought for themselves in the world and and survived, he was not proud of what he had done and did all he could to right it. Turn it over," he told her

"'But what if...'" she read off

"He was always asking questions like 'but what if the ceiling falls down, but what if I fall off Karma, but what if I loose my sword'. He wanted to be ready for every situation the world could throw at him." Eragon smiled then felt Arya looking around his mind

"Are you quite finished?" he asked sarcastically she grinned embarrassed

"Sorry, I have never seen a mind layout like this." she admitted

"How so?" he asked confused

"Your mind is like a corridor with many doors, behind each door is a different part of your mind and yet another corridor and many doors. Before it was like they were locked, now I have the key." she stated "It is strong on so many levels. You have the physical wards, the ones you put there consciously, then the magical wards, like the ones you told me about a few years ago, like a ward to stop arrows, yet around your mind. That in itself does not let me get any hold, then inside all those wards are fragments of literature or poetry, another barrier. If someone manages to get past all that, they have to find their way around the labyrinth that is your mind. So far I have found out you had a horse named Helena and you prefer ploughing the land, to sowing the seeds." she sighed "I have yet to find anything of value. Like your aunts name, your birthday, when you were orphaned, and such like. A person could go mad in here." she admitted Eragon sighed

"Helen, I can't remember and probably around seven hours old." he stated, answering her three questions, then stood and left the room Arya sat there in shock _seven hours._ The tiny amount of time reverberated in her mind. She swore under her breath in dwarfish then went to find Eragon, he was standing in his living room looking at the wall of fairths

"Eragon..." Arya trailed off unsure with how to proceed, damn him, why did he had to be so complex!

_Technically I was fifteen, but I only found out Brom was my father six months _after_ he died when I was sixteen, and Selena died, from what I understand, two days after she arrived back in Uru'baen. I don't know how old I was as I don't know how long it took for her to return to Uru'baen. Murtagh was two and a half. It was three weeks after his back had been split open by Zar'roc. We tried to match up our time lines when he was travelling after the fall. We decided I was orphaned youngest, I was dumped on my aunt and uncles laps. Then when I was five my aunt died, she told me I was not their child, I had guessed but had never said anything. I think my reaction spoke for me, I took it calmly, not at all like I should have done._ Eragon suddenly spoke, telling her all, then he laughed harshly

_I doubt it would have made a difference had Selena lived or died, she would have just had more time with Murtagh. Maybe protected him a little more from his father, maybe killed a few more, maybe have another child with Brom, could have had a bigger family._ Eragon sighed and Arya slipped her arms around him and they kissed gently Arya looked in his eyes and, as Eragon was so frequently in hers, lost. They showed such loss, and pain, all shielded from view until, a person knew your True Name.

"Eragon." Arya murmured and their lips brushed "I am so sorry." it was all she could think of to say

* * *

AN: Review please!

Anyone know where the song it from?


	8. I do

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to the accomplished greektsik13 :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"The aim is simple, retrieve the golden statuette from Saphira, but she will do her best to avoid you. Do you all follow?" Eragon asked the four students nodded and Eragon smiled as Saphira picked up the statuette and flew a distance away then hovered

"Begin." Eragon told them with a smile in the ancient language, the language always spoken now, they were almost fluent he watched as they ran to the cliff and jumped and their dragons caught them. He watched four dragons and parters complete the final part of their training, not that they knew it.

"Do you think they are ready Eragon-elda?" Kasper asked from beside him watching Strancti, his student carefully he winced as Karma narrowly avoided a swipe of Saphira's claws as he nearly got the statuette

"Do you?" he asked in return the urgal thought about it

"Yes. I believe he is as ready as he will ever be." he replied

"Then our beliefs are concordant. Remember I never set this task unless I believe that they are all ready." Eragon stated

"Heidi." Kasper murmured

"Precisely." Eragon stated with a smile "She was your year." at that moment Citrine let out a huge roar and bright orange flame as Obsidian held up the golden statuette Eragon and every teacher applauded and congratulated their students on their attempts. They all departed together barr Stephan, he walked in the opposite direction and Opal watched worried her grey eyes clouded over. She approached her old teacher

"Ebrithil, he thinks he failed as he never got near the statuette." the woman explained

"I will talk to him, if you think it will help." he offered the younger human rider looked grateful

"Thank you Eragon-elda." she murmured Eragon placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and ran after the younger boy

"Sorry Ebrithil, I failed." the younger boy apologised in the ancient language. He was sitting in a small meadow near the sparring field, Eragon sat next to him

"It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well have not lived at all – in which case you fail by default." Eragon stated "If you chose to belive you failed, think on that. On the other hand, you did not fail. Yes, you did not obtain the golden statuette, but you proved you can work together as a team, I saw you and Obsidian working as a team, yes he got the statuette, but he doesn't get to keep it. We need it for the next riders." the young boy laughed

"Thank you. But I would have to disagree with your statement. You have never failed at anything you tried." they young boy stated in the ancient language, he believed what he was saying. Eragon was shocked so took a moment to reply

"Is that really what you believe?" he asked dumbfounded someone thought that of him

"Yes, sorry if it offended you master-"

"No, no, its just I am far from perfect, I have failed many many times." Eragon replied

"Its just, we were looking though the books and scrolls with you in and we couldn't find anything you had failed at." Stephan stated Eragon laughed and the young boy relaxed

"That, my dear boy, is because I did not write the history books, they were written by a biased source."

"And who was that?" he asked curious

"Some by a friend, the rest by the winning side. They believe that the rider who was on the Varden's side, cannot possibly have any faults. But if you want I can list a few if you want." Eragon offered the young boy laughed now

"I _am_ intrigued." Stephan admitted, Erwin came and sat behind his rider and let him lean on him

"Well, to start with, when I was your age, I could not heal properly, so therefore my uncle and father ended up dying."

"Sorry Ebrithil, but in your defence you had only been a rider for a month at my age!" Stephan tried to comfort him

"True, but the fact is still there. I failed at that, and keeping my family safe, I did not fill any of the criteria that was expected for the new rider, and in the eyes of the elves I failed at everything." he added laughing, Stephan laughed as well

"How so?" he seemed unable to stop his questions "Sorry," he blurted

"No, don't be, questions I have no problem with, I never stop asking them myself." Eragon thought about the question "First and foremost I was human, bad in the elves opinion, I was only human not elven, I was young, very young, I did not know about history, or how to read or write, I could not speak the ancient language, had never held any weapon other that the bow before, I was clueless on all customs outside Carvahall, to the humans however, I was still young for them, and much the same as the elves, yet they did not mind about the human part of me. Just a small part." he added wryly

"You couldn't read or write!" Stephan exclaimed

"No. I was a farm boy. I had no need to learn. Then while out hunting this strange stone appears scaring the doe I was hunting for the winter months and burning all around it. So I picked it up thinking I could sell it. Then it hatched. Suddenly I am in this world if politics I have no control over, and utterly no control over my future, I also had to learn a new language and how to read and write both the new and old ones. I have failed at much in my time Stephan-finiarel." Eragon finished he was pleased to see the boy had a smile on his face again "So, do you still think you failed?" Eragon asked

"Yes, but I don't mind. I did my best and I have proved to myself I can work in a team and succeed." he stated Eragon smiled

"Good, now go, we meet at midday in the meeting hall. If you are quick, you will be able to shower before you come." the boy jumped up and twisted his right hand over his chest in a gesture of respect Eragon nodded to him and smiled as the boy jumped onto his dragon and they flew off Eragon lay back against the grass letting the ground support him

"What are you doing?" a musical voice came from his left

"Relaxing, well trying to. The ground doesn't seem to want to hold me up at the moment." Eragon explained

"I used to do that, lie on the ground and with every sigh feel like I am sinking into the ground, it always made me relax, if I combined it with images of Tialdari hall I felt relaxed." she sighed "That however was before you came to Ellesmera." she added wryly

"Sorry." Eragon mumbled causing Arya to laugh

"After that, and when I had faced my... feelings, which took longer than I would care to admit, I just had to think of you, as long as it was not in battle, then I was over taken by fear whenever I thought of you." she admitted quietly so none but Eragon could hear

"I am still sorry." he stated then stood "I need to bath before midday." he announced standing, he offered his hand to Arya

"Why?" she asked

"Today, is the day the graduate." he stated with a smile Arya's eyes went wide

"Then what will you do?" she asked

"Stay, train you, maybe visit Alagaesia, Murtagh, I haven't seen him since he came here, and Ismira, and, if I can find her, Angela, then maybe I will travel, I may return when new riders appear, but until then..." he sighed "I don't know." he admitted "This has been my life for so long." he sighed then stood straight, "I will see you at midday in the hall." he stated she nodded and he ran off Saphira found him and flew him to his house where he showered quickly and dressed in his smartest outfit. It was black leggings then a tunic top the colour of Saphira with a black jacket over the top

"Very nice." Arya commented from behind him he turned and grinned

"You too, I have been out shone." she was dressed likewise, but in a green top and a fitted black jacket, her hair was free and glossy, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently

"Diadem?" he asked when they broke off not seeing it on her anywhere her eyes flew open and she cursed

"Thank you, come I had forgotten!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the balcony where the dragons were sat

"Wait, we have time." Eragon stated with a grin then pulled her to him and kissed her again

"If you kiss like that, we will not have time," she stated breathless eyes bright when they broke off

"Sorry," Eragon stated amused, not sorry in the slightest, she grinned and leant forward to kiss him again

"Don't be sorry." they climbed on their dragons and flew to the guest housing where Arya dashed in and found her diadem, when she emerged it was on her head glistening in the midday sun

"I had completely forgotten, thank you so much." she told him he laughed

"I would not have thought it an easy thing to forget, but you have not being wearing it." he added

"I don't like it." she mouthed to him

_Its beautiful._ He told her she blushed as she heard the unsaid thought 'so are you' he did not dare to say it as the last time it had not gone well

_You can say it. But not in public yet._ She told him he grinned as they sat in two of the six seats at the head of the room

_Thank you._ They waited and in a matter of minutes the other four chairs were filled by the teachers then then four students filed in and sat in the chairs in a row in front of the six older riders Eragon smiled and stood amused to see the four riders worried

"You are probably wondering why you are here and lunch is not." he started, he still hated making speeches still and this one he always liked saying, but hated at the same time, he relaxed when the students laughed slightly

"Lunch is going to be ready in a second but first, I have something to say; today is a special day. Today is the day you become riders in full." he loved watching their faces as he said this line, the shock, happiness and excitement never failed to make him smile "So, in no particular order; Blodhgarm." Eragon gestured to the elf and he stood

"Adanna,Grecian would you care to come forward," the two approached and the elf knelt on the cushion that had appeared

"Adanna daughter of None, do you swear to abide by the laws of the Riders?" Blodhgarm asked

"I do." Adanna replied

"Do you swear to help all those in need, be it with teaching, healing or council?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be unbiased and fair in all that should be?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to commit no act of harm to any member of the order of the riders?"

"I do."

"Then rise Adanna Shur'tugal, as a fully fledged member of the third order of the Riders, Lead by Eragon Shur'tugal." Adanna rose and and accepted a gift from Blodhgarm and then Eragon stepped forward and gave her her plaque wrapped in some of the elves best material, the colour of her dragon

"Congratulations Adanna Shur'tugal." he told her with a smile the young elf had a grin from ear to ear and Blodhgarm was looking on proud Aryan repeated the process with Grecian and Saphira said much the same as what Eragon had done. This was repeated with the other three then everyone applauded and Blodhgarm embraced Adanna, each teacher congratulated their student in the familiar ways of heir race, elves embraced, as did the humans and elves the urgals pounded their chests, then the students congratulated each other and then they sat at the tables, next to their teachers and they unwrapped their plaques, there was much hilarity and talk, everyone talking over the other

"What did your plaque say?" Stephan asked Opal and the human woman grinned, stood walked over to Amber and retrieved a parcel from her saddle bag then sat at the table and handed it to her student who laughed

"'Creativity is intelligence having fun' and 'Pardon?' I don't get it." the young boy admitted and Opal smiled fondly

"I was the princes daughter, I was taught to be polite, and well.." she trailed off and looked at an amused, but shocked Eragon

"You still have it!" he stated

"Of course, it goes everywhere with me." she replied with a grin

"Well, your teacher here Stephan, was confused at many things, despite being very smart, quick and intelligent, she always understood but thought she didn't. Every time we told her to do something and she was not a hundred percent sure what we wanted her to do she would say 'pardon', if something shocked her 'pardon', if she misheard something 'pardon'. Every time." Eragon smiled at his old student "Much to the hilarity of the other riders." he added with a grin and Opal shrugged amused

"I have stopped now though, and tonight, we leave for Du Weldenvarden." she added trying to get the subject off her

"Really!" Adanna perked up at the thought of going home to her city Blodhgarm smiled

"Aye, tonight we leave, in around a week we arrive, then you get your swords forged and then you have two and a half months to see your family again, then you travel to Illeria and are met by the queen and her husband and three children, and then you are assigned to a certain area of land, where you care for them, heal them, teach them, become part of the community. Then when new riders come you can ask to teach them or stay where you are, your life is free. If you ever wish to travel, you can after ten years, you are allowed to travel wherever you want," he explained laughing as every single newly fledged riders eyes widened at the possibilities

"It sounds amazing!" Obsidian exclaimed

"There is one down side..." Chrissie stated

"What?" the four new students chorused and the three other teachers groaned

"The council meetings." they all sighed causing Eragon and Arya to hide laughs as looks of horror settled on the young riders faces

_They don't know the meaning of council meetings. The shortest I have been in, in my current position, was four and a half hours. _Arya commented to Eragon who grinned

"I need to pack." Chrissie stated and they all stood and left the room with nods to Eragon, Arya, Firnen and Saphira.


	9. It's taken a century and a half to occur

AN: Sorry...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey." Arya walked up to the leader of the riders in the hall of students he was at the end looking at his newly left students "Quiet, strangely so."

"We are the only two here." he replied

"Great." Arya stated and kissed him Eragon laughed and kissed her back happily gently at first but getting more and more serious be broke off with a laugh

"I think I may get to like this with no others here," he commented Arya grinned

"That makes two of us." she replied then looked at the wall and laughed, there were five fairths in a row, one for each student and their dragon, then one of them when they were told they were going to graduate, the faces of both the rider and dragon were shocked yet overjoyed "So any places on these isles you rate as above the rest?" she asked drawing him from his revive he grinned

"Race you to the cliff?" he asked

"How unladylike!" she exclaimed looking affronted then grinned and ran off

"HEY!" Eragon yelled and an after her, he caught up with her and sped past, she caught his waist with her arm and they tumbled and rolled

"You cheat." Eragon murmured breathless Arya smiled and laughed then kissed him Arya rolled off him and Eragon laughed as well, they both were laughing uncontrollably gasping for breath

_You are hopeless._ Saphira exclaimed from the sky _I will beat you._ She commented and started flying towards the cliff from the other side of the isles Eragon jumped up, Arya not far behind then sped off

_When did you get so fast!_ Arya demanded as she was left behind, barely though, she saw the cliff and sped up, trying to overtake Eragon, but he too sped up feeling Saphira close, he reached the edge and jumped, diving into the water

_ERAGON!_ Arya exclaimed then laughed as she saw him in the water grinning at her

"I win Saphira!" he exclaimed the mighty dragon landed in the water and a tidal wave covered Eragon he came up spluttering "What did I tell you about accepting defeat?" Eragon demanded, Saphira just laughed the strange dragon laugh Arya sighed and jumped off the cliff, streamlining her body and surfaced next to Eragon

"That was more fun that I thought it would be." the elven queen admitted grudgingly Eragon laughed and looked at the horizon

"Come, I know the best place to watch the sun set." they swam to the shore and watched the dragons fly towards the dragon hold

"Looks like we are walking." Arya stated amused Eragon grinned Eragon held out his hand and Arya took it and they ran towards his island, they reached the shore and Arya groaned

"Swimming!" she exclaimed Eragon laughed

"Shur'tugal _isles_ remember?" Eragon teased, Arya glared at him not amused

"We never built boats, due to the fact all of the people who would be going to my island would have a dragon." he commented Arya sighed then grinned

"Race you?" she asked then ran into the water and started swimming Eragon rolled his eyes and swam towards her, they reached the island and left the water drying their clothes as they went, they walked hand in hand towards the beach on the other side of the island then sat in the sand watching the sun set

"It is beautiful, what you have built here Eragon." Arya commented her head on his lap he smiled and ran a hand through her hair

"I think it is too, I tried to get aspects of all of the races traditions, we celebrate all the races' occasions, and birthdays, Yulemas, for the humans and likewise for the dwarfs, but at the different time, hallowed day for the elves and tribal day for the urgals." Eragon stated

"You succeeded with the races, I have not seen anywhere quite like it." Arya admitted Eragon grinned "You even got old Vroengard in, but a better condition."

"I told you you would one day visit the home of the riders." Eragon told her, he leant back and Arya lay beside him, her head now on his chest he sighed and Arya laughed

"And what was that for?" she asked amused

"I have not had any proper time to myself since I was fifteen." he admitted "It is... strange, but I like it." he told her and she flew upright Eragon followed suit, but sat up slower than she had, and raised an eyebrow expectantly

"No way." she managed to get out after opening and closing her mouth several times trying to get words out, and failing

"Aye." Eragon replied

"Really." she asked disbelievingly Eragon laughed and leant back resting on his forearms

"Saphira hatched when I was fifteen, then Brom taught me when I was forced from my home in the belief it would protect them, I was sent to the elves, I was sent back to the Varden, I was poster boy for the Varden, I was helping out, I was sent to find a home for us, I was tasked with teaching, I was leader, I was teacher, I was master, mentor, and council. This is the first time I have not had students in one hundred and fifty years, it was ten years ago when the last sanctioned eggs hatched, these ones were the orphaned eggs, right at the end of the last groups training, now they have gone," he sighed "I am not sure what to do with myself." he admitted

"Be yourself." Arya told him

"If I managed in a era when people were trying to make me perfect for them, when it was; you _will_ be taught by the elves, you _will_ swear yourself to me, you _will_ fight for us, you _will_ help us, you _will_ bless this child, you _will _do this, you _will _do that I sure I can manage now." Eragon groaned and Arya brushed the hair out of his face and kissed him gently

"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." she consoled him then stood extending a hand to help him up

"Thank you." Arya shrugged off his thanks,

"You did the same for Stephan earlier, what you said was inspiring." she shivered slightly

"Sorry, lets go inside, now the sun has gone, it is cold."

* * *

"Eragon," Arya sighed and buried her face in his chest he laughed gently and smoothed her hair down, calming her

"What?" he asked amused, yet confused over what was troubling her

_What's wrong?_ Eragon asked again in her head

_Ask Firnen._ She replied, echoing what he had said all those years ago about Elva

_I want you to tell me._ He replied and she groaned, knowing that that would be his answer.

_Eragon..._ again she trailed off then groaned and scrunched her eyes up she sat up and pulled Eragon with her, they were on the sofa by the fire and it played strange shadows on her skin she looked him in the eyes and saw confusion

"What I am about to tell you it something I have never told another..." she took a deep breath, her next words would probably give her away "...Not even Faolin." she saw shock and confusion, and a little hope flash across his features before he schooled his expressions into neutrality

"Eragon," she whispered his true name and he felt a shiver down his spine at the power she held with that word, her eyes flicked down quickly, then back up and she calmed herself and took the plunge "I love you." she laughed as she felt relief, she had never felt this relieved about anything, she looked at Eragon and saw shock all over his features and then utter joy, he knew she was serious, they only ever spoke in the ancient language, so she was not lying

"Arya... Thank you." he said fervently "I love you." he said in response Arya laughed again and kissed him, she felt light and free, there was another thing floating at the corner of her mind, it was gradually coming more and more forefront as the kissing got deeper

_Arya?_ Eragon asked seeing her thoughts he felt certainty in her mind

_If you are OK with that?_ Arya asked and Eragon laughed _OK, stupid question._ She scolded herself

_But only if you are certain._ He told her stubbornly

_Eragon, my love,_ she felt a thrill saying those words _I have never been so sure about anything before. _She felt Eragon's shock again _Eragon, trust me._ She told him and he laughed

_Its me I don't trust._ He replied shock still colouring his emotions

"Then leave the trusting of you, to me," she stated and the elven queen laughed at his face she kissed him again

_If you are going to be taking off any items of clothing, please do it in his bedroom._ Saphira commented from the dragon hold

_What if a student arrived and saw the leader of the riders in bed with the Queen of the Elves you would quite a few awkward questions to answer._ Firnen added and both riders winced, due to both the thought of the questions that would be asked inevitably, and the fact they had been found

_Of course you were found out, we are you partners of heart and mind, it would be wrong for us not to notice, and it is perfectly natural, you are mates._ Firnen stated despairing

_Stop it Firnen, you are interrupting something that has taken an century and a half to occur, and have both had sufficient feeling for one hundred and forty nine years!_ Saphira replied making sure her rider could hear how silly she thought they were, and how silly they had always been in her opinion. Then she smiled to herself, they were in Eragon's bedroom and taking no heed of her opinion, much to fascinated by the other to listen to their partners of heart and mind, she snuggled up to Firnen, who wrapped his tail around her

_Our Little ones are growing up._ She sighed, Firnen nudged her with his snout

_It is about time, we both know how much they missed each other._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
